1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to three dimensional (3D) modeling using computer graphics. More particularly, the invention concerns a method for 3D modeling of a proposed large format print with a realistic environment, perspective, animation and lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large format printers are widely used today. One such printer is the VUTEk GS3200™ model produced by EFI™ of Foster City, Calif., USA. The GS3200™ model is a super wide printer that produces photorealistic prints on rolls or boards. As is apparent to one skilled in the art, super wide printers can print super wide format prints that are between 2 meters and 5 meters wide. The print output is more than three meters wide with a resolution of more than one thousand DPI resolution, and can use up to eight colors plus white.
Printers such as these are popular for billboards, “wraps” for city busses and other vehicles, banners, building wraps, trade show exhibits, and the like. However, such printers use a substantial amount of media and ink, and the cost of the final output is significant. Therefore, if there is a possibility that the final printed product does not look exactly right when installed in the intended application, this comes with a financial risk to the paying customer.
To address this, sometimes people preview the printing job on a computer screen. But this approach lacks context for the customer to see how the large format job will look in the real world. With some print jobs, customers view a print output in a light booth to simulate lighting conditions that may be encountered in the real world. Due to the small size of such light booths, these only accommodate small samples, so the full effect of the proposed signage is still difficult to assess. And this approach still does not permit one to view the print job in its intended context.
Thus, the paradox is that print customers would like to view a completed print job as applied in its intended context before actually committing to printing. However, the only way to guarantee that a job will satisfy the customer is to print the job, install it in its intended environment, and then evaluate the print job in situ. By that time, it is too late to decide that the source image must be changed, since printing has already occurred. Due to these unsolved problems, large format printing can be accompanied by difficulties.